Dos amantes
by Faethin
Summary: Dos amantes charlan antes que la tristeza cubra a Nargothrond...


-Muchos serán los caídos.

-Pero yo no estaré entre ellos.

-Eso tú no lo puedes asegurar.

                Nimminnien volteó su mirada hacia el horizonte desolado que se abría frente a ellos y calló. Sabía que él nunca concedería lo que ella pedía con tanto deseo, mas no podía concebir el quedarse en silencio mientras su esposo marchaba a una batalla en la que ellos tenían poco que ver. Una vez había ya Morgoth probado que su malicia y fuerza habían crecido demasiado para que siquiera los Noldor en Exilio le pudiesen derrotar; y hacía ya muchos años que el Señor Oscuro había mostrado por primera vez a los terribles Dragones que diezmaban a los ejércitos como fuego ante el pasto seco.

                -Tal vez no –dijo Arphen suspirando-, pero tú sabes que no tengo elección. Mas aún, blanca dama, nuestra esperanza nunca ha sido tan grande como ahora desde que los elfos de Valinor regresaron y creímos que a nuestro auxilio venían. Y aún digo: tal vez la esperanza haya sido falsa y vana en aquel entonces, pero siempre fue esperanza que nos mantenía insumisos frente al vacío y terror de aquellos días en los que el mal surgía de las montañas del norte como algo nuevo. Te digo, mi queridísima: pronto volverá el Día a nuestro hogar.

                -Pareces olvidar que el día surgió por causa de una maldad –dijo Nimminnien-. ¿Cómo puedes saber que la Sombra no prepara una nueva trampa para sus enemigos en los abismos del norte, donde nada es tocado por la luz sin ser mortalmente herido? Recuerda a todos los que murieron la última vez que los señores nuestros creyeron que la caída del mal se encontraba a su alcance. ¿Qué ocurrió aquella vez? Pues que el Señor Oscuro expuso su boca como un animal herido solamente para cerrar sus fauces de hierro cuando la presa se acercó demasiado.

                Arphen le miró.

                -Entonces eran distintas las cosas –dijo finalmente el elfo tras un momento de silencio-. Nuestros enemigos tenían trampas y sombras que desconocíamos en su totalidad porque habíamos pasado mucho tiempo en espera; y aunque nuestra vigilancia nunca fue abandonada durante todo ese tiempo, el Enemigo tiene muchos y profundos abismos donde puede retorcer, corromper y criar cuanta criatura del mal pueda imaginar. No le hemos dado la misma oportunidad esta vez, pues no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que la Flama Repentina cesó.

                -Pero las batallas nunca han cesado desde que nuestro señor Fingolfin fue muerto –Nimminnien replicó, bajando la cabeza-. Nadie ha podido acercarse lo suficiente al Norte para poder reportar con la verdad de su parte acerca de los planes del Enemigo. ¿Quién sabe que nuevos monstruos ha creado en sus cavernas llenas de tormento y maldad? Temo por ti y por los demás; y más aún, temo por una guerra que podría carecer de triunfo posible para nosotros. Nunca comprenderé esa sed de batalla que surge en muchos de los poderosos.

                -Eso lo sé de ti, bella dama –dijo Arphen tomándole de la mano y besándola tiernamente-. Me extrañaría, a decir verdad, si de tus hermosos labios no surgiesen palabras de reprobación ante esta guerra a la que marcho. Pero has de saber, amada mía, que esta vez contamos con más ayuda que antaño. He dicho, y sigo diciendo, que la esperanza en nosotros no había ardido tanto en los muchos y largos años en que hemos defendido a nuestra amada Beleriand. Podría jurar por muchas cosas que esta vez todo terminará y que yo volveré en poco tiempo, cansado y herido, pero con una alegría que me precedería a donde fuese que yo me acercara; y así tu sabrías cuando yo me encontrase en las cercanías de nuestro hermoso hogar.

                Durante largo tiempo permanecieron sentados en la rama del viejo y gran árbol en el que se habían visto por primera vez hace tanto tiempo cuando el Sol era joven. Contemplaban el horizonte en el que los árboles habían sido tumbados y quemados por varios orcos que una vez habían irrumpido en las afueras de Nargothrond. El viento soplaba y acariciaba graciosamente los cabellos de la hermosa elfa que despedían encantadores destellos de luz mientras rozaban el rostro de su esposo. No era absoluto el silencio que les envolvía, algunas hojas se acariciaban sobre otras ante el paso de las frías corrientes del norte; pero eso no importaba a los amantes que se contentaban con permanecer juntos y sin algo que les hiciese abandonar el espléndido momento de soledad. Ambos sentían que el tiempo aminoraba el paso mientras sobre ellos se cernía nada más que el follaje de aquel árbol y, sobre éste, algunas grises nubes en los cielos del atardecer. Nimminnien recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su amante.

                Una llamada que rompió la tranquilidad sobresaltó a Arphen de tal modo que casi cayó de la rama. Aunque ella sabía que aquel cuerno sonaba llamando a su marido a un destino del cual quizá no regresaría, la risa se apresuró y venció a las lágrimas durante un momento; y la elfa rompió en carcajadas mientras su esposo se sujetaba difícilmente a una rama. La rama crujió y se rasgó, y el elfo cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Nimminnien bajó del árbol en seguida y contempló como la compañía que habría de marchar hacia el oscuro y terrible norte se armaba en bellas y ordenadas filas que resplandecían bajo la tenue luz. Los guerreros venían para que el último de los suyos, su capitán, se les uniese. 

                La tristeza se apoderó de ella una vez más. Las plateadas lágrimas rodaron sobre sus mejillas de nuevo, y Nimminnien se echó a llorar ante las miradas de compasión de los elfos y el dolor de Arphen. Muchos de aquéllos habían tenido despedidas similares y los recuerdos les invadían como lluvia de primavera. Algunos bajaron la mirada, ocultando su propio dolor. 

¡Cuánto de éste siente el corazón de una que es separada de su amado por causas que ella no aprueba! 

Nadie de los recién llegados se atrevía a murmurar algo. El capitán se acercó a ella y la sostuvo en sus brazos una última vez.

                -Sé que no puedo impedir que marches junto a ellos –dijo la dama conteniendo sus sollozos-. Pero no puedo evitarlo: presiento que no te volveré a ver. ¿Qué haré sola en esta extraña tierra? Será extraña porque nunca sería la misma que he conocido si tu no volvieses. No permanezcas aquí por mi causa, mas ¡te ruego que me comprendas y me guardes en tus recuerdos!

                -Nunca dudes que en mi corazón siempre estarás –dijo Arphen sin poder contener él las lágrimas-. Pero no me cansaré de repetirlo: la esperanza es grande; tan grande como nuestro amor. Nunca dudes de mi.

                Le soltó de su abrazo, mas le retuvo de la mano.

                -Cuando todo haya acabado –continuó aquél-, así tu lo sabrás. Recuerda que la esperanza nos protege siempre. Quiero que repitas lo que he de decir.

                Se volvió hacia los elfos, que habían permanecido en silencio contemplándole a él y a ella, y pronunció en voz clara y audible las palabras que en el corazón de esa dama élfica han quedado grabadas para siempre.

                -_Esteliathon..._

                -Confiaré... –repitió Nimminnien.

                -_Pan natha an estel..._

                -Todo será a la esperanza...

                -_Ae ú-esteliach nad..._

                -Si en nada más confío...

                -_Esteliathon hen..._

_                -_En esto confiaré.

                Arphen la besó, y sin más palabras se unió a la compañía y partió de inmediato. Su rostro pronto fue ocultado bajo un hermoso y grandioso yelmo. El Sol se ocultaba en esos momentos y el cielo era dorado como las hojas otoñales. Nimminnien observó como los valientes de su pueblo habrían de protegerle de todo mal hasta la muerte. Con todo su esplendor, Nargothrond marchaba a la guerra.

                Cuando se hubo perdido de vista la compañía, la elfa subió de regreso a lo alto del árbol y fijó su mirada el las figuras que marchaban hacia el norte. Pronto, muchas compañías se habían unido y el grandioso ejército se ensamblaba en la lejanía. El viento había estado soplando tan frío como antes y la dama empezaba a tiritar. Sus cabellos ondeaban en los aires como una negra bandera en medio de verdes entornos que se inclinaban y reverenciaban al paso del Sol a la Luna. El día rogaba piedad a la noche, pero ésta avanzaba sin remordimiento y consumía los últimos rayos de la claridad para pasar a lo gris.

                -_Estelio!_ –escuchó ella que una voz exclamaba y que se perdía en el viento. Y la noche caía a la vez que muchas voces resonaban en el aire proclamando una y otra vez las mismas palabras.

                _Estelio estel, a pan natha an hidh_

                -Confía en la esperanza y todo será para la paz –repitió la dama.

                En medio de toda su tristeza, sintió que una sonrisa afloraba en su rostro.

                _Nirnaeth Arnediad le mathathal…_


End file.
